yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Junior
is a Rank E , Fire Attribute Shadowside Yo-kai of the Uwanosora tribe In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank A Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Appearances *''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation: Supporting Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai Biology In his Lightside Form, Junior looks like a red, ghostly Yo-kai, with a swirly, wisp-like tuft on the left side of his head. On the right side he has a single cat ear, and his mouth and facial features are cat-like as well. He has the ability to shapeshift, turning into balloon-like replicas of things he perceives. If he is popped in this state, he is not harmed, merely reforming moments later. Because of his ability to shapeshift, he has no single, definite Shadowside Form. One of the Shadowside forms he takes is . It is a large dragon-like monster covered in smoke that is black, but the actual appearnce looks non threatening. He can also take on the form of a human boy called with brown hair and red hat that has the letter "J" on it representing his actual name. He will distort his head beyond the limits of his neck, therefore scaring his victims. Being a spawn of Jibanyan, he inherited some of his features. Personality wise, he acts like a young child. He often speaks with grammatical errors. Relationships Natsume Amano Natsume and Junior have a very good relationship with each other, in which Natsume adored his cute appearance and personality. Junior sometimes wants to try out food Natsume eats in where she gives some for Junior to eat. Akinori Arihoshi They both appeared as friends, but sometimes, he annoys Akinori due to his fat appearance which made Akinori angry. He also found him weird where he exaggerates about his love interest, Ayame. Whisper 2040 Whisper & Junior are quite good friends, where they, including Micchy, both help Natsume and the others from any situations. Despite their friendship, Junior will still occasionally make fun of Whisper. Their relationship is similar to that of which Whisper and Jibanyan had in the past. Fudou Myouou Boy The two became fast friends after Junior shared his Chocobars with him. Fudou Myouou Boy even calls him ''Choco-bō-''senpai''. Jibanyan The two don't interact much but do seem to be friends. In SS011, it turns out Jibanyan is Junior's root of origins. Profile Yo-kai Watch Shadowside Junior first appears in SS003 under the moniker "Redhead the Plunder Demon", taking on the appearance of a young boy, and stealing rare cards from various other players of a game called "Lightning Speed Age". When Natsume and the other investigate, they quickly find out his true identity. Junior reveals to them that he was looking for the rare card "Blizzard Wolf", so he could turn into it and use that look to cheer up an old woman he knows. This woman runs a candy shop and had previously owned a white dog, which has passed away. Junior is worried she might die soon, so he wants to keep her company as her dog, at least. When Junior transforms for her, she is happy, saying she likes white dogs, but then tells him that she likes "the round, little, red child", too. Junior, happy she likes him the way he is, turns back into his true form and cries, saying he'll keep her company. After befriending Natsume and the others, Junior is often seen hanging out at their base with them. In SS008, he helps Whisper with scaring the company's president into revealing the way to go, and later with finding Keisuke's classmate Misaki, who had gotten separated from her group. In SS011, it is revealed that Junior was born from pieces of Jibanyan's body after Jibanyan got shot in the chest by a Shinigami. Game Data Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology * "Junior" is literally taken from the English word "junior". * His name is phonetically similar to . Trivia * In Japanese, he refers to himself as . This is because he has a limited vocabulary. * His voice actress also portrays Jibanyan's Original form. * Junior is the only known Yo-kai to have more than one Shadowside form. His Rare Ark has a shadowy figure called ?, while his Extreme Rare Ark has his and . * Junior resembles the cat that is on top on Fundango's forehead. * He is the first lowest-ranked Partner Yo-kai being Rank E. * Junior's verbal tic is da ze. In other languages Junior Burning Dragon Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced in the Shadowside Anime Series Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Charming Tribe Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Uwanosora Tribe Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 4 Category:Natsume's World Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Dragon Yo-kai Category:Reptile Yo-kai